


Shield

by SilverNight104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, CaptainAmerica! AU, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Writing Exercise, doesitcountifvolpinadies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight104/pseuds/SilverNight104
Summary: "He can change. I’m the one picking out my partner." Adrien is an actor enlisted in the Parisian military, facing down the commander Papillon. His dream is to work alongside the superstar Ladybug. Is this really his chance?





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while, but I decided to challenge myself with this; picked a prompt generator and decided to write. 
> 
> What it spat out was unexpected, and not something I usually do, but I guess now you guys have a Captain America! AU.
> 
> Enjoy guys!
> 
> \---
> 
> Word Count: 650  
> Genre: Military  
> Character: An actor  
> Material: A shield  
> Sentence: “He can change.”

Eyes narrowed in concentration, he squeezed the trigger, the bullet impacting right with the chest of the opposing soldier. He showed no outward sign of his small victory as he shifted slightly from his position on the cliff, his emerald eye looking through the scope before his finger squeezed the trigger twice more in rapid succession.

 

Then his eyes fell on the enemy commander, running to a young girl dressed like a fox. Her brown hair was splayed out, red dripping from the tips formerly dyed white. Her costume too, was soaked with the vibrant red of her blood, and the purple-suited man cried in outrage, clambering out of the large black tank to tend to her.

 

His eye looked through the scope once more, and he squeezed the trigger, only for the rifle to click once. His gaze was filled with abject horror. _Shit. No more bullets._

 

As if the universe bestowed more malice onto him, the commander turned to him, face red under the silver cap he wore.

 

_“YOU! You will pay!”_

 

He leapt to his feet, thankful for the training that enabled him to lob the spent rifle over his shoulder and towards the furious man.

 

_Faster. I need to go faster. Plagg, why didn’t you teach us that?_

He glanced behind him, where the man was gaining. _No!_

It was too late, for the man had him grabbed around the neck. “You worthless little scum. You took my surrogate daughter from me. I’ll have you hanged and quartered!”

 

He choked, trying to loosen the chokehold the man had, hands scrabbling frantically at the man’s wrists, his feet futilely kicking against the muscular chest in the commander. _Is this it? Is it over?_

As if the universe was smiling upon him this time, he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, and was abruptly released from the chokehold to see the large circle of metal smash into the commander’s face, before the attacker punched the commander in the chin. Adrien winced at the piercing crack that followed.

 

At this their opponents glanced at each other, hesitant, before throwing down their weapons in surrender.

 

He grinned, before his gaze fell upon his savior, a large grin spreading upon his face. The Parisian hero, Ladybug, the star of the army. She was accepted to their ranks after undergoing rigorous testing and supplemental injections to become one of the best soldiers. Her skills were unrivaled, except perhaps for Volpina, the fox. Papillon, the enemy commander, had attempted to directly oppose Ladybug with Volpina: the red polka-dotted suit contrasting with the brown and white striped suit, the brown and white tipped bangs to the black pigtails contained with simple red bands, the brown slim baton to the massive shield Ladybug wielded.

 

Upon laying eyes on him, she blushed, before pressing a button on her shield, retracting the device into a smaller circle that she latched onto a hook on her hip belt.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He blinked, before he realized that she was speaking to him.  Blushing, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah, thanks for the save, my lady.”

 

She looked confused, before smiling at the nickname. “You know, for a soldier, you’re cheeky.”

 

He laughed nervously. “Is that so?”

 

“Mhmm. You’re also skilled with that rifle – it clocked him right in the head before I got to you, you know?”

 

“Are you going somewhere with this?”

 

“Well, Fu has been talking. I need a partner. Someone who I can trust and who can match me in battle.”

 

She grinned before continuing. “It also helps if they’re blond, and former actors that wear black.”

 

Adrien gaped, before pointing at himself. “Me? Fu doesn’t like me much.”

 

Ladybug shrugged. “He can change. I’m the one picking out my partner.”

 

She stuck her hand out for him to shake. “Welcome to the team, Chat Noir.”


End file.
